Another Day
by Elektra1
Summary: This is a group of character studies. It's a look into what is going through each character's mind during the SAILOR STARS series. No ending except what we saw in the SMSStars Anime.
1. Another Day...

****

ANOTHER DAY... 

__

Note: This story takes place before Fireball appears

The five 16 year old girls sat down together in the noisy school cafeteria. Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto "Mako" Kino, Ami Mizuno, and Minako Aino all attended the same High School. 

"So, he just comes over to me and says 'I've chosen you to be my partner' I mean.. he didn't even ASK me first!" Minako explained as they all took their seats in the lunch room. She was complaining about her history partner, Yaten Kou, who was also a member of an extremely popular rock group called The Three Lights. 

Mako sighed, "Yeah, Yaten is like that," then she smiled, "But isn't he CUTE?! He looks just like my old boyfriend!" 

The four other girls groaned. Mako compared EVERY guy to her old boyfriend. "After what we know about them, you STILL think they're cute?!" Rei replied incredulously. 

The five Sailor Soldiers had found out a few months ago that Yaten, and the other Three Lights - Seiya Kou, and Taiki Kou - were secretly known as Sailor StarHealer, Sailor StarFighter, and Sailor StarMaker. The three men had the ability to transform into three women known collectively as The Sailor StarLights. The gender-changing made Rei uneasy. Even when they looked like women, they still acted like men. 

Rei sighed as she looked over at the table where The Three Lights sat. What had made her even MORE uneasy then the gender-bending, though, was the fact that the Lights knew about her identity, and her friends' identities, as well. 

* * *

"Look, Yaten, they're staring at us again," Seiya Kou said as he looked at his sibling. Seeing no response from Yaten, he turned to his other sibling, "Do you think things will ever be the same between us and them again, Taiki?" 

Taiki Kou continued to read the book in front of him, "What did you say??" he asked as he looked up from the book. Seiya just sighed, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Seiya, but I have to finish this chapter before class," he apologized, "We'll talk later, ok?" He said kindly. Seiya nodded. Taiki nodded in return, then he went back to the book. 

"What's the problem? You're already FIVE chapters ahead of everyone!!" Yaten said snidely as he played with a strand of his hair. 

Taiki looked at him. "Excuse me for wanting to do well!!" Then he sighed, "Besides, Ami beat me on our last test… I have to beat her on this one.." 

"She kind've cute, you know," Seiya said, trying to hint that maybe Taiki should ask her out. Taiki didn't take the bait, however. 

"Well... she's a nice person, and she's the ONLY one to beat me on a test!" Taiki said. 

"Awww! Two brainiacs in one class!! What is our school system coming too?!" Yaten asked sarcastically. 

Seiya looked at him, "Yaten! That was un-called for." 

"Hmpf!!" Yaten muttered, and stuck his nose up. 

"Why are you so rude?!" Seiya asked. 

"I am NOT rude!!" Yaten replied. 

"Well, I heard you were pretty insulting to Usagi yesterday… telling her you thought her hair was stupid!" 

"Are you her daddy or something?" Yaten snapped. 

"Hey, what's wrong with you?! Why are you like this all the time?!" Seiya asked. 

"Listen! Just 'cuz YOU'VE got the hots for that blond, dim-witted Sailor Moon girl, it doesn't mean that I have to like her!" Yaten answered. 

Seiya stood up angrily, "She is NOT a dim-wit!! She's a very sweet, very beautiful girl. How DARE you insult her?!" 

Yaten stood up as well, "She's got a boyfriend, lover boy, so quit pining away for her! Or have you forgotten how many times she's mentioned her beloved Mamoru?!" He shouted. 

"Just wait 'till you fall for someone, Yaten! You have NO idea what it's like!" Seiya shouted back. 

"WOAH!" Taiki began, standing up, "Guys! Calm down! You're making a scene! Enough already!!" 

By this time, Usagi, Minako, and the others were staring at the Three Lights' table. 

* * *

"What the..." Usagi began. "What's going on over there? Yaten and Seiya look like they're about to hurt each other!" She started to walk towards them. 

"Sit down, odango atama!" Rei said. 

"Yes.. sit, Usagi-chan," Ami began, "I think Taiki is taking care of it," 

The girls watched what was going on, and surely enough Yaten and Seiya began to calm down. They sat down, and finished their lunch in peace. "Whew, that was close," Minako replied. 

"Yeah.. you know how many hearts they'd crush if the Three Lights broke up?!" Mako added. 

Minako leaned forward, and whispered to Mako, "Let me guess, your heart would be the first broken.. right, Mako-chan?" Minako smiled, and Mako smiled back. 

The Three Lights were sitting at their table, not talking to each other, or anyone else. "Hmmm... think they're calm now?" Rei asked. 

"Yeah, I think so," Usagi said. 

"Well, I'm going over to visit them," Mako began, and she got up and headed for the Three Lights. Before she got there, though, a group of other girls surrounded them, begging for their autographs. "Hmm... those girls are like piranhas!" 

Minako smiled sadly, "That's what happens when you're a teen idol, you get mobbed by fans." She shook her head. "Yaten looks peeved again, maybe I should take pity on him.. he doesn't like being hounded," She sighed, then became somewhat reflective, "I know how he feels..." 

"Then maybe we should let him fend for himself," Rei began dryly. 

Minako shook her head, and walked over to Yaten, who currently had girls hanging on him at the moment. "Hey, Yaten!" She began, "Come on, let's start on our project!" 

Yaten looked at her, then at his fans. "Let go! I have to get to work!" And he shrugged them off as he headed towards Minako. 

Minako smiled, "Well, you seem to be enjoying your fans so far..." 

"Stop joking around!" He snapped. 

"Well.. if you're going to be rude, I'll leave you alone!" and she began to walk away. A few nearby girls saw this, and began heading towards him again. He quickly followed Minako. 

"Ok! What work did you have in mind?" He asked her as they stood near the door. 

"Well," she began, "I really didn't have anything in mind.. I just thought I'd give you an excuse to get away from those girls," 

Yaten looked at the group of girls now hanging all over Taiki - who was trying to read his book - and Seiya - who didn't seem to mind a bit. "Yeah... well... see you in class," and walked through the door. 

"Geez, you're welcome!" She muttered as she watched the door close behind him, angry that he didn't thank her. She began to walk back to her friends. 

"Hey, Minako?" Yaten called out. He had come back in. "Want to go to the library or something?" 

Minako turned back to him, "Sure, let's go," she smiled, and the two headed outside. 

* * *

"Minako left with WHO?!!" Haruka Ten'ou shouted incredulously. She was standing beside Michiru Ka'ou. 

"Hush, Haruka, don't get so excited!" Michiru began softly, taking Haruka's hand in hers. 

"I'm sorry... but you KNOW how I feel about the Lights!" Haruka replied. 

"Minako just left the lunch room with Yaten. She didn't say where they were going.." Usagi explained. 

"Well, she did mention something about working on their project. Perhaps they are at the library?" Ami replied. 

"Hmpf! Perhaps Sailor Uranus should follow them!" Haruka began. 

"If you do that, then Sailor Neptune would have to stop you..." Michiru warned. 

Haruka looked at her, "You wouldn't!" 

Michiru crossed her arms, and nodded. "Yes, I would!" Then she sighed, "Haruka, Minako can take care of herself. She IS Sailor Venus after all!" 

"Yeah, and Yaten is Sailor StarHealer! Don't tell me Venus could defend herself against his attacks!" Haruka replied sharply. 

"What makes you think he'd attack her anyway? He has no reason too!" Michiru exclaimed. 

"We don't know that! Remember, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten keep talking about some sort've mission they're on! Maybe they're working for Galaxia!" Haruka continued. 

"I TOLD you what their mission was!" Usagi started, "Seiya told me Galaxia destroyed their solar system, and their planet. Their Princess was able to escape to Earth. Now they have to find her. THAT is their mission!" 

"Yeah," Haruka snorted, "That's what he SAYS!" 

"You don't believe him?" Usagi asked. 

"No!" Haruka replied. 

Michiru sighed, "Come on, Haruka, I'm sure Minako is safe. Besides, we have a class to get to!" and she tugged gently on Haruka's sleeve. 

Haruka looked at Michiru, and sighed. Finally, she put an arm around Michiru's shoulders, and the two walked away. A few fellow students were standing in the hallway, staring at the open display of affection between the two girls. Haruka and Michiru had gotten good at ignoring them. 

"_We_ have a class too," Rei started. "Come on, Usagi," 

Usagi sighed, "I'm coming in a minute," 

"Well then, we'll meet you there," Ami replied. 

"Aren't you going to be late if you don't come NOW, Usagi?" Rei asked. 

Usagi smiled, "Yes, but the sensei is used to me being late! If I showed up on time, he'd worry.." 

Rei rolled her eyes. "Forget I said anything!" 

Ami looked at her watch, "Oh.. class starts in 2 minutes!" she said, and quickly pulled Rei down the hall. Usagi eventually joined them. 

NEXT: Minako


	2. Minako

****

MINAKO

Yaten and I have come to the school library to work on our history project. Maybe we can get some stuff done before the rest of the class even starts! That'd be great! "Hey, Yaten, pick a topic!" I say as I show him the hand-out sheet. 

"YOU pick a topic," Yaten mutters as he looks at some books on the shelves. 

I shrug and look at the handout sheet myself, "OHH!! Entertainment of the 1800s! That sounds cool!" 

"Sure," Yaten replies, not really listening as he sees a Three Lights poster on the opposite wall advertising their next concert, "Great, even in the library!" He mutters angrily. He seems really annoyed, and tries to keep out of the sight of any over-zealous fans. I know how he feels. 

I go to the library computer and try to find books for our topic. It seems they're all on the top shelf! Oh well. I climb up the ladder against the bookshelf, "Yaten, come here, I have some books.." He finally comes to the ladder, and I throw some books down at him. He catches them easily. "Oooh.. this one looks good!" I say as I reach for another book. It's a little too far away, and I end up slipping off the ladder just as I grab it. I close my eyes, ready for the impact of the floor, but instead I find that Yaten has caught me. 

"You didn't say that you were throwing YOURSELF down with the book!" He says as he looks at me, annoyed again. 

"Heh... sorry! I slipped," I laugh, a little embarrassed. 

"Yeah.. whatever," he replies, and puts me on my feet. 

"Well.. hey.. at least I got the book!!" I say as I wave it in front of him. 

"Oh... so it wouldn't of mattered if you broke your neck.. just as long as you got the book, huh?!" He snaps. 

"Uh.. well..." Boy, he is REALLY annoyed! 

"Never mind... lets grab a table and start taking notes," he replies. I nod. But our work is interrupted when we suddenly hear a scream. We run to investigate it, and are faced with a monster sent by Galaxia. This isn't good! 

"Yaten! Transform!!" I shout. We find a hidden corner and quickly transform, "Venus, crystal power! MAKE UP!!" I shout. Not waiting for Yaten, I run off to fight the monster. 

I hear him yell, "Healer, Star Power! MAKE UP!" as he begins to transform into his female body. 

When StarHealer finally joins me, I'm busy trying to get the bystanders to safety, "Get out of here! Hurry up!" I shout as I try to block the innocents from the monster's attack. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!!" I yell, and an orange chain of energy shoots towards the monster. It doesn't do much but phase it. 

An odd looking woman with large wings looks at my rude interruption, "Can't get rid of my monster that easily, Sailor girl!" 

"Lead Crow!" I shout. 

"That's SAILOR Lead Crow to YOU, Venus!" 

"How can evil people call themselves Sailor Soldiers?!" I demand. 

"Because," Lead Crow begins, "It's fun! And it annoys you!!" Then Lead Crow pulls out her whip, and quickly attacks me. "This is for Aluminum Siren!" She shouts. Sailor Aluminum Siren had been Lead Crow's partner in crime. I always wondered what happened to her. Soon, I find out. "It's because we couldn't get rid of you Soldiers that Galaxia killed her!!" Lead Crow shouts angrily. "She was my best friend!! I refuse to end up like her! I'm going to do my job, and do it RIGHT! For my mistress, Galaxia, and in memory of Siren, I'm going to kill you!!" 

"Lead Crow..." I whisper. I feel sorry for her. One of my flaws, I suppose, is that I always try to find the kindness in people, or something I can relate to that explains their actions to me... even if their actions are cruel, or deadly. I mean, I don't know what I would do if Usagi or the others were ever killed. I don't know if I'd end up like Lead Crow, but I still feel sorry for her. For a moment, Lead Crow stops attacking, and looks at me. I can see she has much pain over her loss... but the evil inside her takes over. Still, I try to get through to her, "I... I'm sorry for your loss," I begin. Big mistake. That just makes her angrier. 

Lead Crow shakes her head, "I don't need your pity! I came here to find the star seed, but I'll kill you in the process!" 

How silly I was being trying to get through to her. It makes me sad to see how someone who's lost a friend could still be so heartless and uncaring when it comes to taking someone ELSE'S life! 

I'm too busy thinking this over, and I don't realize she's raised her whip until it's too late. Suddenly, someone jumps towards me, knocking me to the ground, out of the way. "Baka! You're not supposed to stand there like a dummy when someone is trying to kill you!!" StarHealer says as she looks up from landing beside me. "Now get up!" 

I'm thankful that StarHealer pushed me out of the way. If it weren't for her, I would have been in majorly deep trouble. Instead of saying thank you, though, I apologize "I'm sorry! But... I thought... I thought for a minute that Lead Crow..." 

"That she would WHAT?? That she'd break down in tears and ask for a hug?! Keep dreaming, little girl!" StarHealer snorts as she stands up. Though I won't admit it, that WAS what I was hoping. I guess I'm just used to thinking with my heart instead of my head. 

StarHealer notices I haven't stood up yet, and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. Even in his female form, Yaten still has the strength of a guy! 

But, before StarHealer gets any angrier, I decide to thank her. "Arigatou, Yat -- StarHealer," I correct myself. 

StarHealer just replies with a "hmpf!" Yup.. he may look different, but he's still Yaten! 

Lead Crow's now noticed StarHealer. "Oh, look!! A Star Soldier too!! I'll get to kill TWO sailors with one monster!" Lead Crow laughs. "Sailor Wrecker!" She calls to the monster, "Get over here!" The monster listens, and comes to Lead Crow. Lead Crow smiles evilly, "Kill those two... and make it quick!" 

The monster runs towards StarHealer and me. I quickly make the first attack, "VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" A heart of orange energy appears in my hands, and I throw it at the monster, and the energy heart explodes around him. The attack is effective. All we have to do is wait for Sailor Moon. This monster is a _farce_. In other words, it was once human! Sailor Moon seems to be able to heal the monsters. Unfortunately, she will never get the chance as StarHealer takes it upon herself to destroy it. 

"STAR, SENSITIVE INFERNO!!" she yells, and a beam of energy emerges from her hands, hitting the monster and turning it to dust. 

"NOOOO!!" I shout, but there's no time to stop it. We are soon swamped by the bystanders. Everyone in the library is cheering, and running towards StarHealer and myself. 

"You saved us all!" The librarian says. 

"Can we have your autographs?" A girl asks. 

"Will you marry me, Venus?!" A cute guy says. I can't help but blush. After all, he really IS cute! 

"StarHealer, are you single?!" This from another cute guy. If only he knew!! 

"Of course she is!!" I laugh out loud, prompting an angry look from StarHealer. 

"You're not funny!" she mutters. 

Soon, though, the library is louder then EVER. I start to feel a little closed in. Too much attention. I have to get out of here! I see the clock on the wall of the library, and realize my class started twenty minutes ago. Oh.. that's just great! I'll be late AGAIN! Both Usagi and I are well known for being late to class! "Umm, thank you all for your support!" I begin loudly so everyone can hear me, "But StarHealer and I have to leave... there are other people we have to save! Good bye! I love you all!" And that's true. I do love them all. I am, after all, named after the goddess of love! 

I wave to everyone, and decide to make a dramatic exit. In one, high jump, I teleport away. I imagine StarHealer quickly follows my example. 

* * *

After school, I see Yaten on my way home, "You're good at making dramatic exits," he says as he walks up to me. Even though I know about his female identity, I still think he's cute! 

I shrug, "I've had to do that a few times in my life. The attention gets to be too much sometimes," 

"What attention??" He asks, "That's the first time I've EVER seen Sailor Venus mobbed by fans! I have to go through that EVERY day!" 

I look at him, "You don't understand!" I say. "Yeah, ok.. so that was a first for Sailor Venus, but _Sailor V_, now THAT'S a different story!" 

"Sailor V is a comic book character, and a video game! She's not a real person!" Yaten snaps 

My happy mood has faded, and I sigh heavily, "Is that really all I've become now? A comic book?" I say out loud. 

Yaten looks at me, "What do you mean??" 

I look back at him, "Have you ever looked closely at a picture of Sailor V??" I ask. 

"No.. I've just heard of her. Why?!" He replies. 

Oh boy, now I've got to go into the whole story! Well, here goes! I take Yaten's hand, and drag him down the street, "Come with me, and I'll show you why!" In a few minutes, we arrive at a block of stores. I pull him into the first one, and grab a Manga off the shelf, "Look at this!" I say. 

"I don't read Shoujo Mangas!" he replies. 

"Baka! Just look at it!!" I say louder, making it clear that I'm serious. I hold the Manga in front of his face. It wasn't JUST a Manga. It was a _Sailor V_ Manga. "Does she remind you of anyone??!" I ask. 

"With that mask.. it's hard to tell," he begins. He's not really paying attention. Oh well. On to example number two. 

I put the Manga back down, and drag Yaten to the video game arcade a few feet away. I point to the little girl who's playing one of the games, "Look at that!" I say to Yaten. 

He looks at the game, "So.. it's a Sailor V game. What's the big deal?" He replies. HA! And they say _I'm_ dense!! 

"You STILL don't get it??" I ask. Well, example number three then, "Come with me!" and we head to the nearest movie theatre. On the marquee are big, bold letters. SAILOR V: THE ANIMATED MOVIE PART 5. There's a large poster on the steps of the theatre, with Sailor V in her typical pose. Actually, it's a pretty good likeness for an anime! I think I'll buy it at the movie poster store tomorrow. But on to the point I was making to Yaten. 

I walk up a few steps and stand in front of the poster, and imitate the pose - one hand on my hip, the other hand making a "V" with my fingers over my left eye. 

Yaten looks at me, and I can see the realization come to him, "YOU'RE Sailor V?!" he gasps. 

I smile proudly. "Yes I am!" Soon, my smile fades as I remember what he said earlier. I throw it back at him. "But how can I be Sailor V if you said she's not a real person?!" That was the reason I STOPPED being Sailor V in the first place. "As you can see, I AM a real person!! I'm flesh and blood!" I hold out my hand to him, "SEE?!! I'm NOT a cartoon!! I'm NOT a video game! And my life is NOT a Manga!!" I shout, then tears begin to flow down my face. I don't intend for this outburst, but I can't stop it! "I'm a real person!" I shout, and sit down on the steps as I bury my head in my hands. Of course, breaking down and crying in front of someone like Yaten isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. He's not exactly the warm nurturing kind. But, I've always worn my heart on my sleeve and I've always let my emotions show ... no matter who's there. I look up at him, "Sometimes I wish I NEVER became Sailor V!" 

"But you still ARE Sailor V!" Yaten says, a little impatiently. I should stop now. The last thing he cares about is my feelings, I'm sure. But still... I want him to understand. 

I sit on the steps in front of the movie theatre, "No.. I'm Sailor Venus.. that's different. That's not Sailor V," I sigh as I begin to explain what happened to Sailor V -- the woman who was me once and then became someone else. Someone who I didn't know. "You see," I begin, still sniffling. "I found out I was a Sailor Soldier before Sailor Moon ever came on the scene. So, I gave myself the code name Sailor V and I wore a mask. I did what I could to stop crime. There was only one Sailor Soldier at the time. And everyone loved me," I smile sadly, "They loved me a little too much! Soon I was getting offers from agents to represent me but I refused. That didn't stop people from writing about me, or making Mangas, or video games," then I look up at the marquee, "Or movies..." I shake my head. 

"The stories about me became more magnificent then the truth! People rather go see a Sailor V movie then hear about my REAL adventures. Slowly the REAL Sailor V faded into the background. People expected me to be perfect. To act as I did in the movies, or Mangas! To be someone I WASN'T!" I pause, "The Sailor V they knew... the Sailor V they were expecting... that wasn't me! That wasn't Minako Aino!" I sigh again, "So, I stopped being Sailor V, and became Sailor Venus. No one knew who Sailor Venus was and reporters went crazy trying to find reasons why Sailor V disappeared. Some of them were rather creative," I let out a small laugh as I remember stories I had read in the paper about myself, but then I become serious again. 

"Of course, the Mangas and video games were getting more and more popular. I was still around but I had a different look, a different name. No one noticed. I was so relieved! I was Minako Aino now, aka Sailor Venus! Not some Manga character," I look up at Yaten. He's still paying attention! I'm surprised he hasn't laughed in my face and walked away by now. I continue. "Finally, I found out about Sailor Moon and the others, and I was more then grateful to be a part of a team! To blend into the background and just be known as a Sailor Soldier," 

I look up at him, my voice serious, "You're right, Yaten. Sailor V ISN'T a real person. Not anymore!" 

NEXT: YATEN


	3. Yaten

****

YATEN

I look at Minako with surprise. For once in my life, I'm speechless. The real Sailor V had died when the movies and Mangas began. And a little bit of Minako died with her. "Stop crying, people are staring!" I say angrily, and hand her my handkerchief. My comment is rather harsh, but that's the way I am. I can't afford to act any other way. I can't afford to give in to the sudden urge I have to comfort her. 

My mission is what's important now. Emotions just get in the way! Unfortunately, this little fact has been lost on my brother, Seiya, who has allowed himself to fall in love with Sailor Moon, aka Usagi the odango atama. I've often confronted him about this little 'problem'.. and all he can say is, "You don't know what it's like to be in love! You have NO idea how it feels!" 

I look back at Minako and clench my hands into fists, trying to ignore my OWN emotions. These feeling have plagued me for a few months now -- the feelings that I have for her. I've been fighting them. I have refused to end up as hopeless as Seiya... but unfortunately it's too late. This is a battle I've already lost. Emotions! All they cause is pain!! 

"I feel a bit better now… you know what they say about a good cry!" Minako tells me. 

_How wrong you were, Seiya!_ I think to myself, _I DO know how it feels!_ "Come on…. get up!" I say impatiently, staring down at her. She looks up at me, and smiles. Even through tears, she still smiles! I really wish she would stop doing that! 

"Thank you," She says. 

"For what…?" I ask. 

She smiles wider, "For not laughing in my face when I was crying…" She dabs at her eyes, and blows her nose with my handkerchief. 

I'm somewhat stung by this comment, though I know that wasn't her intention. I guess I've come off as a jerk many times, but I have to keep my shields up... and I have to focus on my mission. I shrug, and hold my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up off the ground… a little too strongly. She doesn't catch herself on time, and the momentum sends her crashing into me - not that I mind. 

"Oh!" she gasps as she pushes away and steady's herself, "Sorry!!" 

"Sometimes I wonder who's clumsier…. you or Usagi!" I reply... again harshly. 

Still, Minako smiles anyway, "I guess me and her are a lot alike, huh?" 

I just shrug. "I guess," I say, "Anyway, I have to get home. Seiya, Taiki, and I have stuff to do – practicing for our next concert… finding our Princess…" 

Minako laughs, "Finding a Princess isn't a hard thing to do! Sometimes, she's right there… right under your nose!" 

I don't ask her to explain her comment. I'm sure it makes sense to her, if not to me. "Well… I'll see you in class tomorrow…" I say, and walk away. 

"Oh… Yaten!" Minako calls behind me. 

I turn to her, "What is it?" I ask 

She holds up the handkerchief, "Don't you want this back," 

The thought of putting a dirty handkerchief back in my pocket doesn't please me, "No… you can keep it!" I reply. 

"Oh wow! Thanks!" She says happily. I shake my head, but don't let her see my smile. She's a ditz... but… maybe that's why I care for her. Maybe it's her naieve innocence…Who knows? Who cares! It doesn't matter anyway. 

* * *

Back at home, I am with my siblings. Taiki is talking about school. Seiya is talking about something funny Usagi said. I am simply sitting there, being bored with all of it. 

I sigh. Three triplets could not be MORE different! Not only our hair and eye colouring… but our personalities as well, "Enough talking.. it's time to practice!" I say. Reluctantly, they agree. 

During our practice, Seiya begins making mistakes. "What's wrong with you?!" I ask impatiently. "It's FOUR beats before the drum solo, not three!" I know why he's making mistakes. He's thinking of her again. "Snap out of it!" I shout. He turns to me, angry. 

"Don't tell me to snap out of it!" He says, "I'm in love with a woman I can't have!! I can't help how I feel… and I CAN'T snap out of it!" 

"Baka!" I yell back, "Heartbreak is a fact of life! You have to accept it! Sometimes you can't have the people-- the _things_-- you want!!" I have to watch what I say. The last thing I need is for Seiya to find out about my OWN little problem. 

"What would you know about it anyway?!" Seiya asks angrily. "You don't KNOW how I feel!!" 

"Yes, I do!!" I snap at him. Mistake. I've really got to learn when to shut-up! 

Seiya brushes my comment off, to involved in his own problems, and stares out the window. But Taiki, however, is the observant one. "Yaten…" he begins softly, "What do you mean?" 

I quickly lie, "Nothing… but at least it got him to shut-up, now didn't it?!" I say this only to Taiki, not that Seiya would have been paying attention if I had said it to HIM. 

Taiki looks at me for a moment, always the perceptive one. "If you say so, Yaten," he replies. But I know that he knows I'm lying. "If practice is over, I have to get back to my reading. I found out that Ami is on chapter 10 in our English Literature book… and probably reading more as we speak," 

"Why do you feel you have to compete with her?" I ask, "It's not like we're going to be here much longer anyway!" 

Taiki looks at me, "Because… I've never met anyone like her! She gives me a challenge!" He looks at me and smiles, "You know.. no one has ever done that!" But I know now what Taiki hasn't yet realized. For such a brilliant guy, he can be somewhat dense when it comes to his own feelings. Taiki has always been nervous around girls… but with Ami he's different! He's comfortable! He's a little TOO comfortable! 

I sigh quietly to myself. Triplets are supposed to have some things in common, so I've read. But I don't think falling in love with women we could never have is supposed to be one of them! 

I shake my head. All three of us are doomed! After all, once our mission is over, we'll leave our hearts behind on this planet. But, as I said before, the mission is all that matters now. Emotions just get in the way. 

NEXT: Taiki


	4. Taiki

****

TAIKI

Everyone is pushing to get on the bus for our class field trip to the Art Gallery. I quickly run to the back seat, in the hopes of being left alone. Still.. these girls are persistent. Soon, a small argument develops between two girls on who will sit next to me. I rest my forehead against the cold window and look out. _Please… just leave me alone…_

"Is this seat taken?" a gentle, familiar voice asks. I turn to see Ami Mizuno… aka Sailor Mercury. 

"No… go ahead…" I say with a smile. Usually, I am uncomfortable around girls. But Ami is different. She is the only girl with whom I DON'T feel uncomfortable with. 

"How are you doing with the English book?" she asks. "I read a few more chapters last night…" 

I sigh to myself. Now she is even MORE ahead of me! "Um… I 'm not quite that far yet…" I reply out loud. 

She shrugs, "Perhaps it's best if you're not… it gets confusing when reading ahead… you know.. when we have tests on just a few chapters, I accidentally put some information from future chapters into it. I have lost a mark or two for that…" she frowns. "I only received a 98 on the last test…" 

I look at her. "Oh…" _I only received a 97!_ But her comment gives me the motivation to do better next time. I am not trying to be better then her… just equal. She gives me a run for my money, so to speak. I enjoy that. 

I notice the two girls who were arguing earlier are now looking at Ami rather fiercely. Ami notices it too, and looks at me "Did I do something wrong??" She asks innocently. 

"According to them… yes," I say with a smile. She nods knowingly. 

Soon, the teacher, Mr. Sakamoto, arrives at the front of the bus and makes an announcement. "Ok… I want you all to find partners. I'm going to give each group a sheet of where to go, and what to look for at the Art Gallery! There are going to be questions about each thing which I want answered on the sheet. Only one sheet has to be handed in by each group. Now, quickly. Find someone." 

Ami looks at me, "Want to work together?" She asks. 

"Sure…" I nod. 

Another voice comes from the seat in front of us, "Sir… Ami and Taiki are working together.. that's not fair! They're both honour students. I think they should be separated!" 

Sakamoto sighs, "Let me guess… you want Miss Mizuno to work with YOU." 

The boy in front of us stumbles over his words, "Well… I mean…" he begins. 

"Enough! Find your OWN partner!" The teacher snaps. The boy quickly shuts up, embarrassed. Ami blushes, and smiles. She is rather shy, and is not used to getting such attention. 

Soon, we arrive at the Art Gallery, and the groups quickly split up. "Ok," Ami begins. "Let's start with the modern period," and she heads towards the modern art wing. I follow her. "Watch your head," she calls back. Too late. 

"Ouch!" I mutter as I hit my head on the low archway outside the modern art wing. Ami isn't much more then 5'2". I am over a foot taller. I have often felt awkward because of my height. I am taller then my brothers, Seiya and Yaten. I am taller then almost everyone! 

Ami turns and looks up at me, "Are you all right?!" she gasps. 

I'm still rubbing my head, "I guess…" I reply. 

"Bend down…" she asks. I do so, and she looks carefully at my head. Her hands are soft and graceful. She'll make a very good doctor.. which, I know, is her dream. "You're going to have a small bump there tomorrow. I suggest you put ice on it tonight so it doesn't swell too much," 

"Thanks," I say, and straighten myself up. Ami is lucky. There is still a chance for her dream to come true. My dreams, on the other hand, have long since died. They died when my planet was destroyed. Now all I have left is my mission… and my siblings. 

"Taiki??" Ami says, "Ami to Taiki… hello?!" 

I snap out of my thoughts, "Sorry," I say, "I was just thinking of something," 

"You worried me for a moment… I thought the bump on your head was becoming more serious.." She replies. But I see she's smiling. 

I smile back, "No… I can't afford any brain damage right now. I have to beat you on the next test…" I say. 

"Oh really?" She challenges, "We'll just see about that!" 

"Yes… we will!" I reply, and we continue with our assignment. Soon, we come to a painting of two people drawn by a woman named Peggy Lanai. The painting is of a princess with long, blond hair… and a prince. The two are looking into each other's eyes, with a picture of the Earth in the background. It is entitled, "The Moon Princess…" And, for some reason, the girl in the painting looks like someone I know. 

"Serenity…" Ami says softly as she looks at the picture. 

"Pardon?" I ask. 

She quickly looks at me, "Oh… nothing!" she says. "Uh.. they have a sense of serenity about them.. don't they??" she adds. 

"Um… yes.. they do.." I reply. But the way she had said 'Serenity' the first time made it sound more like a name. I suppose I'm mistaken. I don't know of any Serenity that Ami would know of. 

Ami looks back at the picture, "They look so much in love!" She smiles, "It's beautiful…" she whispers. 

"Yes… it is…" I reply. 

"Here, let me see the assignment sheet for a moment…" she says, and takes the assignment from my hand. "Hmm… seems simple enough…" she says with a smile. We finish the questions for this section, and head on to the next. 

"The next wing is downstairs," I say. And we head towards the escalator. I am facing her as we talk. Suddenly, the escalator stops… sending everyone off balance, and Ami right into me. I catch her quickly, and look at her. Normally, I would be extremely uncomfortable… but yet, I do not feel the least bit uneasy. "Are… are you all right?" I ask. 

"Yes… thank you…" she replies. There's something about Ami. Something I can't quite explain. When I'm near her, I feel odd. But it's a good feeling. Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by the screams that begin a few feet away. "What is that?!" I say, startled. I quickly steady Ami on her feet, and we run down the rest of the escalator, towards the screaming. 

"It's a youma!" She shouts when she sees the creature terrorizing the Art Gallery. "Quickly… we have to transform…!" Both of us hide out of the sight of prying eyes. She transforms first, "Mercury… Crystal Power… MAKE UP!" She shouts. I am somewhat blinded by a bright, but beautiful, blue light. And in a moment, Sailor Mercury stands before me. "Your turn…" she says. "I'm going to try to find it's weak spot…" and she runs off. 

"Ami! Wait!!" I shout, but she's gone. I quickly transform, "Maker, Star Power… MAKE UP!!" And soon I feel the change. After the transformation, I am in female form, in a black leather sailor fuku. I quickly run after Mercury. When I find her, she is trying to hold off the monster… which has grabbed hold of her. "Hey, OVER HERE!!" I shout, and head towards the monster… taking it's attention away from Ami. As I am fighting the creature, a blue visor appears over Ami's eyes, and a small computer terminal appears in her hands. She is typing away furiously, trying to find a weak spot to attack the monster. Using my physical strength, I send the creature flying a few feet away. 

"Not again!!" A voice says. I turn in the direction of the voice. There stands Lead Crow, "Yesterday I had to deal with Venus…. and StarHealer… now I have StarMaker, and Mercury!" 

"It seems these Sailor Soldiers follow you everywhere, Crow!" A high pitched voice says. I don't know where this voice comes from… until I see a woman standing in shadow against a wall. 

Lead Crow turns to the voice, "Shut up, Tin Cat! I don't need your comments right now!" She says. The woman comes out of shadow. She's a short woman, wearing a black leather cat-suit. Her eyes are green, with black slits. And on her head are two large, feline ears. 

"No… but you need my help!" Tin Cat replies. "Mercury is taking care of your monster!" 

I turn in the direction of Ami, and sure enough she is doing what she does best. "SHINY….. AQUA…. ILLUSION!" She shouts, and a wave of water is thrown at the monster, knocking it off it's feet. She finishes it off, "MECURY…. AQUA… RHAPSODY!!" A strange sound pierces the air… and a strong tidal wave of blue energy hits the monster… which quickly disintegrates. 

"DAMNIT!" Lead Crow swears. Then she looks at Tin Cat, "Baka! This is your fault! You distracted me!!" she shouts angrily. 

Tin Cat smiles, "But… you ARE so easily distracted!" and teleports away. 

"Bitch!" Lead Crow shouts, and follows Tin Cat quickly. I do not get a chance to attack. 

"Is everything ok?" I hear Mercury behind me. 

I nod, "Yes… but I missed my chance to attack Lead Crow!" I said, disappointed in myself. 

Mercury smiles, "That 's ok…" she says, "There will be other times…" Then, she looks at me, "Come now… don't look so glum! If it weren't for you, I would have been that monster's dinner! It was a good tactic to divert it's attention!" 

_A tactic_, I think. That wasn't my intention. I had seen the monster hurting Ami… and I knew I couldn't let that continue. But.. yes… now that she mentions it… it WAS a good tactic. I smile in return. "Let's get out of here… before Sakamoto-sensei thinks his two best students have run off with each other…" I quickly close my mouth. It isn't until after I speak that I realize how that sounds. "I mean… I didn't mean that… um…" I begin. 

Ami lets out a small laugh, "Don't worry… I've said things that I don't realize sound bad until AFTER I speak them. Just ask my friends…" she smiles. "But… you're right… we should change back and finish the assignment." Then she leans closer and whispers, "besides… I think that man over there is eyeing you strangely…" 

I subtly look at the man she is speaking off.. and sure enough, he IS looking at me. I suppose that, in this female form and scant sailor fuku… I look somewhat attractive to him. "Let's get out of here," I say, "Before he decides to ask me out…" And we quickly jump into the air, and teleport away. In a few moments, we are back in our normal identities… and finishing off our assignment. 

NEXT: Lead Crow


	5. Lead Crow

****

LEAD CROW

Damn that Tin Cat!! She is always distracting me!! I NEVER had this many problems when I worked with Aluminum Siren. 

I recently found Siren's diary and read it. She had found out the Sailor Senshi's true identities before she died… but Galaxia wouldn't listen to her! But then.. neither would I. I simply told Siren to apologize to Galaxia for failing her mission... but Siren insisted she had not failed, and had found out the truth about the Senshi. 

I sit at my desk, and unlock the bottom drawer. There is Siren's diary. I pick it up, and flip through it once more. I know it front to back now.. but it is all that is left of Siren, and I cherish it. I look at the front page and smile. It is a drawing Siren made of herself. She gave herself a mermaid's tail… just like the Sirens in ancient Greek mythology. Sirens were water women with beautiful voices that could bring any ancient sailor to his knees and, eventually, to his death. 

Unfortunately, things did not quite work that way with our current sailors. The senshi had not been defeated. And that is what caused Siren's death. The damn senshi! They WILL pay! 

I look at the picture again, and a small tear falls down my cheek, "Still looking through that failure's records?" A voice interrupts me. I quickly wipe the tear away and look up to see Tin Cat. 

"She was not a failure!!" I insist. But I refuse to tell Tin Cat the revelations I found in Siren's diary. 

"Yes… she was! She failed to find the Star Seed, and failed to kill the senshi!" Tin Cat then laughs a high pitched laugh. I glare at her angrily, and put the diary down as I stand up. 

"Shut up!! Don't speak about Siren that way!!" I yell. 

Tin Cat looks at me, "Oh, sensitive, aren't we. What type of relationship did you HAVE with Siren, Lead Crow?" She asks. 

"None of your damn business!!" I snap. 

"Pathetic!" Tin Cat says, then she leaves. 

"I hate you!" I mutter under my breath. I go to the washroom and look in the mirror. Of all the animamates, I am the oddest looking one. My skin is dark red, and I have two large wings in my back. On top of that, my nails are like talons. Yes… I definitely have earned the 'crow' in my name. As did Tin Cat earn the 'cat' in her name. She has claws, ears, and a tail. And is as sly as a cat as well. All us animamates have earned our names well. Siren even had a beautiful singing voice. And Iron Mouse, Siren's predecessor, was small and, well, mouse-like. 

I wash my face, and walk out of the washroom. I sit down and look at the picture on my desk. It is of Siren and myself. She was my best friend. She was my only friend. I remember the day she died. Galaxia was angry with her… and took her life in one simple display of power. I watched as Siren faded away in front of me as a single tear fell down my cheek. Then, a few moments after Siren's death, Tin Cat came out of the shadows… laughing! 

It wasn't until I was alone that I truly cried. I did not dare cry in front of Galaxia and Tin Cat. 

Tin Cat! I believe she's trying to kill me... or get me killed by Galaxia. Perhaps I don't care anymore. At least, if I die, I will be with Siren. 

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a presence, "Galaxia-sama…" I call out. 

"Lead Crow, I wish to see you… NOW!" Galaxia commands telepathically. I dare not disobey her. 

"Yes, mistress," I reply, and within moments, I teleport to Galaxia's throne room. 

"Tin Cat tells me you have failed once again," Galaxia says as she looks at me. 

I bow humbly in front of Galaxia, "Forgive me, mistress… I ran into the Sailor Soldiers," I reply. 

"Twice in a row, from what I could tell," a voice says behind me. 

"Shut up, Tin Cat!" I say as she comes out of the shadows. 

"Make me…" Tin Cat challenges, and bares her claws. She hisses. I bare my fangs and talons, and take an attack stance. I have been looking forward to this for a long time! 

"ENOUGH!" Galaxia commands angrily, "I will not have my Sailor Animamates fighting amongst themselves when there are Sailor Senshi to fight!" 

"Yes, Galaxia-sama," Tin Cat says innocently, and bows gracefully. 

Galaxia looks at me, "Now, Lead Crow… I am getting impatient with you. First Siren fails.. now you. Do you wish to end up like her?!" Galaxia threatens. 

I close my eyes, "Perhaps it would be better that way…" I say quietly. I know my remark surprises Galaxia, and stuns Tin Cat. 

Tin Cat narrows her eyes, "I can arrange that…" she hisses. 

"Tin Cat! Enough… you are dismissed!!" Galaxia commands. Tin Cat looks at Galaxia, and bows as she disappears. The Galaxia looks at me, "You have a death wish, Lead Crow?" I say nothing. Galaxia stands up and takes a step towards me, "It is no good sacrificing yourself if you do not have a valid reason. I learned that a long time ago…" she begins. 

I look at her, "Galaxia-sama… I do not understand.." 

"Nor are you meant to… it is MY business… my past. Something I did a long, long time ago!" Galaxia says. "I am Sailor Galaxia. I did not take the 'Sailor' for my name out of spite for the Senshi. I WAS a Sailor Senshi once! As were you! But no more! I have sacrificed too much already, and I refuse to sacrifice any more!" 

"Galaxia-sama…" I begin, but she cuts me off. 

"Believe me when I speak of sacrifices!" Galaxia snaps, "Now, your business is to get me THE Star Seed! You must know that every Sailor Senshi has a Star Seed, do you not?" 

"Yes, Galaxia-sama.. I know. I know Sailor Moon and the others carry these Star Seeds. If I capture the Star Seeds of the Senshi, they will die…" 

Galaxia looks away for a moment, "A Senshi can live WITHOUT a Star Seed, Lead Crow…" she says quietly, then turns to me, "You should know that! You had a Star Seed once as well!" 

I look at my wrists. There is a golden bracelet on each wrist. It is what keeps me alive. If these bracelets are ever removed, then I will die. For I DID once have a Star Seed… as did Aluminum Siren, and Iron Mouse and Tin Cat as well. Galaxia removed our Star Seeds for her own reasons. In a sense, I am already dead. Siren was already dead as well, and when Galaxia removed her bracelets it was merely her body that faded away. The REAL Sailor Aluminum Siren died a long time ago when her Star Seed was removed… as did the REAL Sailor Lead Crow! Of course, Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi know NOTHING of this. They believe that we call ourselves 'Sailor' to spite them. 

I look at Galaxia, "Galaxia-sama… what about YOUR Star Seed…" 

"Enough chattering!" Galaxia snaps. "Now, leave to do your duty! Get me THE Star Seed - the one I am looking for. I care nothing about the other Senshi's Star Seeds… I am only looking for the Light of Hope!" Galaxia commands. 

"Yes, mistress.." I reply. I bow, and leave... wondering what DID happen to Galaxia's Star Seed. 

NEXT: HARUKA


	6. Haruka

****

HARUKA

I smile as Michiru comes out of her class. She sees me and waves as she heads towards me. We quickly head to the locker we share, and I take out the jeans and t-shirt I always keep in there. I despise the school uniform. It's a blouse and skirt… I HATE skirts!! I quickly go to the washroom and change. 

"Where's your car, Haruka?" Michiru asks as we walk into the parking lot. 

"I'm fixing it up a bit…it's in the garage," I say with a smile. My first love is cars. I look at Michiru… ok… so cars are my SECOND love! 

Michiru rolls her eyes, "You're working on it AGAIN?" she asks. 

I nod, "Yes, again! I'm putting another racing stripe on it!" I reply, "It has to look good for my race tomorrow, you know! It's the final!" I smile. My dream is to be a famous speed racer. I want to be in the Indy 500!! 

I sigh, and look down sadly. At least, that WAS my dream… my dream before destiny took over. Destiny and fate are cruel things. They forced me to kill my dream. I remember it so clearly! The day when my life changed forever: 

* * *

It was after a race. I heard a scream in the garage. I ran in to find a crying child.. then in a flash the child became a monster! Then I saw it. A glowing wand in front of me. Floating. I reached towards it... "Don't touch it! Once you do, your life will never be the same!" I heard a voice call out. I turned to the source of the voice. A beautiful woman in a sailor fuku. "I am Sailor Neptune. I know who you are, Ten'ou Haruka. Please… stay back..." She said as she attacked the monster. 

I didn't know what was going on. All I could do was watch. "Deep submerge!" she shouted, and a giant tidal wave hit the creature, knocking it off it's feet. She ran towards it, and tried to finish it off… but it was too fast. It stood up and attacked her in return. 

I had never seen this woman before… yet I had a feeling I knew her -- from long ago. 

She screamed as the creature threw her against a wall. The creature then threw a powerful energy blast at her… knocking her to the floor. She was semi-conscious. 

"Neptune!!!" I shouted as I ran to the fallen girl. Something filled me… a sudden fierce urge to fight this creature. I had to do something! 

Sailor Neptune was bleeding. I ran to her and held her. She was in bad shape, "This is what I've chosen to do..." She began, "You do not have to do the same. All your hopes… and… dreams… will… die… and be replaced… by … something else… something… you didn't ask for…. A mission…. A mission you cannot turn away from… a destiny you cannot escape…" 

Suddenly, the monster ran for Neptune again. With a sudden burst of energy, she attacked it once more. In a flash of blue, the monster was human once again. 

I looked at the glowing object a few feet away from me, and took it in my hand. Five simple words echoed in my head. Five words that changed my life forever, "Uranus… Planet Power… MAKE UP!!" 

* * *

"HEY!! MICHIRU TO HARUKA!! WAKE UP!!" 

"What??!!" I snap out of my flashback. And look beside me. 

Michiru looks at me and smiles. "You were staring off into space… what were you thinking about???" 

I smile back, "The day we started our mission… not exactly under the best circumstances, ne?" I say. 

She laughs, "You followed your destiny, even if it meant changing your life..." 

I sigh, "It _is_ my destiny. I am a sailor soldier. I was a sailor soldier during the Silver Millennium, and I will always BE a sailor soldier. You can't escape fate. It would have happened sooner or later…" 

"True…" Michiru replies. I know her dreams died as well the day she became Sailor Neptune -- her dreams of being a musician and artist. Michiru is very talented. She can play violin, and paint the most beautiful pictures. I have been lucky enough to hear her musical talent, and see her artistic talent. She could have been famous. 

"Come on… let's go grab some ice cream, ok?" I say. 

She nods happily, "I want mint chocolate chip!" She says. 

I smile. Anything green she likes. "I know…" I reply. 

After a short walk, we get to the ice cream parlour. She takes a seat, and I go to the counter. I see, in the mirror behind the counter, the reflection of a man sitting down beside her. I can hear their conversation. After all, they're only a few feet away. 

"Hi… my name's Akira… what's yours?" He asks her. I'm appalled at his ego. He is blatantly trying to pick her up! But, I have to admit.. he's not bad looking (though he's not my type..). 

"Michiru…" she says, then looks at me in the mirror and smiles. 

"Michiru is a pretty name…" he continues. 

"Thank you," she replies politely. Michiru is not one to be rude. 

"Would you like an ice cream?" Akira asks her. 

"No… thank you…" she replies. 

"Well.. then how about dinner?" He asks. Now, I am getting annoyed. Forgetting the ice cream for the moment, I head over to the table quickly. Yes… I'm jealous! 

"Excuse me…" I say coldly. 

Akira looks at me, "Sorry, buddy… I'm busy having a conversation with this lovely young lady here," 

I look at him. He thinks I'm a boy! That's understandable. I look and sound like a male. "Well… this lovely young lady is MY girlfriend… if you don't mind!" I tell him angrily. 

He stands, and puts his hands up defensively, "Ok.. sorry man! Calm down!" 

I glare at him, "I AM calm… and I'm NOT a man!!" I shout. 

He looks at me, then at Michiru, "Oh…" he starts, somewhat confused… then the realization comes to him, "OH!! I see!! Well… I'll just leave you two then!" He says snidely, and walks out. 

"Baka!" I mutter angrily, and stare after him. 

"Um… ice cream?" Michiru says. I look at her. 

"Huh…? OH!!" I quickly head back to the counter. Our ice creams are waiting. I pay for them, and bring them back to the table. "Gomen…" I say, "It's just that that guy was REALLY bugging me…" 

"You got jealous…" Michiru says, and smiles. Then she looks at the door the man went out of, "He was REALLY nice though… very cute!" She says. 

"Nani?!!!" I say loudly. 

Michiru laughs, "Well… he WAS cute!!" Michiru has always preferred boys, but, as I soon found out after we met, you can't help who you fall in love with. The person she fell in love with just happened to be me. And I just happened to be a girl. 

Before we joined with the other Sailor Soldiers, Michiru and I had our own mission -- a very DANGEROUS mission. And when you've been in umpteen life and death situations with someone, a strong bond forms. That is the curse and blessing of being a sailor soldier. 

Sure… ALL of us Sailor Soldiers have strong bonds with one another… but nothing like Michiru and I. Usagi and her friends have the strongest bond of friendship between each other that NO ONE else could equal... but they each have their own romantic relationships. 

Everyone knows Usagi has Mamoru. And Rei has a boy named Yurrichiro. Mako has a very close male friend named Shinozaki whom, I believe, will end up with her as a girlfriend. Ami… well… I fear her and Taiki may end up together… as well as Minako and Yaten. Of course, this does NOT make me happy… since I don't trust the Starlights. But it's their choice. As for Setsuna, and Hotaru… well, Setsuna is the guardian of time – and that doesn't leave much room for a love life. Hotaru… now THERE is a mystery! She is a very solitary girl… and that can be somewhat scary. Hotaru knows things… things that frighten even me! And I know she no longer considers herself Hotaru. She is only Sailor Saturn – the soldier of death and rebirth! Somehow, I don't think she would be very interested in having a relationship with ANYONE. 

"Haruka-chan… you're spacing out a lot today…." Michiru says, drawing me away from my thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh… just thinking…" I reply. 

"About what?" Michiru asks. 

I sigh, "About everyone…" Then a wave of sadness comes over me. Yes… they each have hopes and dreams of love. But… those hopes and dreams may never come to pass. "We have a major battle ahead. We have Galaxia… and her anima-mates. It could possibly be a battle we may lose," I say out loud. 

Michiru takes my hand, "Don't talk like that…" she says softly, "You have to believe that we'll win! You CAN'T give up hope!" 

I look at her. Michiru is my spirit. Without her, I would have sunk into a depression. She's the only light in my life now. My dreams used to give me hope… but I can't have those dreams anymore. If I lose Michiru in this battle, then I'll die MYSELF. 

I shake my head and sigh. Sometimes, I wish we could just fly away and leave the world behind. Sometimes, I wish I was the wind! 

NEXT: Usagi


	7. Usagi

****

USAGI

Dear diary, 

I keep thinking about Mamoru. I miss him so much! I've written him tons of letters, and he hasn't replied to any of them. I mean, he can't be THAT busy at University, can he? 

For some reason, I'm worried about him. I think there's something wrong. He wouldn't have gone this long without contacting me! I'm scared! I'm frightened that Galaxia may have gotten to him. I don't know what to do! My Mamo-chan! Please, come back!

I put down my pen, and close the diary. "Mamo-Chan… where are you?!" I whisper to the empty room. 

I hear a small noise on my bed behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I look to see that Chibi-Chibi has changed positions. The little girl has been living with our family for the last few months. The other soldiers and I have no idea where she came from, but somehow my parents, and my brother, have been hypnotized into believing she's my little sister. Well! I think I would've remembered a little sister with bright red hair like that! 

"Chibi…" the little girl mutters in her sleep, and sucks her thumb. She can't be much more then five! But who KNOWS where she came from! 'Chibi' is the only thing she says! Repeatedly! "Not much to go on, huh little one?" I say to the sleeping child. 

I look around my room, and my eyes fall on my favourite picture. I go over to my dresser and pick it up. There I am, sitting beside Mamo-Chan. We're holding hands. 

I sigh as I put the picture down, and a tear falls from my eye. So many things have happened in the last five years! I know I've changed. I used to be a crybaby… a klutz. Well… ok… so I'm STILL a klutz! But that's not the point! I have grown up faster in the last five years then ever before. I don't like it. 

I clench my hands into fists. I just want to be a normal girl! I know, even if I HADN'T become Sailor Moon, that I would've still met up with Mamoru! That's all I want!! I just want to live in the present! Not the future… not the past! Just the present! Just like everyone else! 

I look at the ring on my finger. Mamo-chan gave this to me before he left for University in America. My friends asked me if I knew what the ring meant. I didn't… at least not at first. But now I know. I know what this ring means. It means a pledge that Mamoru and I will be together.. forever. I smile at the thought. Mrs. Usagi Chiba! I like the sound of that! 

I'm startled by the phone ringing beside my bed. I pick it up quickly, "Moshi moshi??" I say. 

"Hey, odango atama!" The voice on the other line says. I'm annoyed that this person uses my nickname. The nickname was given to me by Mamo-chan after we had first met… though I don't mind Rei-chan using it once in a while. 

I reflexively go to the two small buns on the top of my head. The small buns that hold two very long ponytails. 

"Please, Seiya…" I say quietly over the phone, "don't call me that…" 

"Why not..? I think it's cute," he replies. 

I don't know why, but Seiya reminds me of Mamo-chan a little bit. He looks like him… and sometimes acts like him. But.. he's NOT my Mamo-chan -- though I know how he wishes he were. I'm more perceptive then people give me credit for. I know exactly how Seiya feels about me. But he knows that a broken heart is all he'll get from me. Of course, this hurts me too! I hate causing people pain! Especially a dear friend like Seiya. He has to understand though, I only have one love. And he's not here. 

I sigh, "Never mind…" I say. No matter what I say, he's still going to call me odango atama. But I know he doesn't mean any insult by it. 

"Chibi..?" a little voice says behind me. I turn around. Chibi-Chibi has woken up. 

"Oh... Chibi-chibi! Go back to sleep… it's just Seiya…" I say to her. Even though she can only speak one word, I know she understands more. Much more then a child her age SHOULD understand. Chibi-Chibi tries to take the phone from me.. her grip strong for someone her age. I give her the phone. 

"CHIBI!!" She yells happily into the phone, "Chibi, chibi, chibi!!" 

I start to laugh. She's so cute!! For some reason, she's very much attached to Seiya… since the moment she met him. I don't know why. "Here.. give me the phone back!" I say, and take it gently from her. She lets out one more 'chibi' then curls up and goes back to sleep. "Sorry about that… she really likes you." 

"No kidding!" Seiya replies. Suddenly, I hear the phone being taken from him. 

"Sorry… Seiya has to go!!" This is Yaten's voice. 

"Yaten! That's not nice!" I say. 

Chibi-Chibi wakes up at my mentioning Yaten's name. "CHIBI!!" She shouts. 

I smile. "Every time you guys call.. or come over, Chibi-Chibi gets all excited!" I say. 

Yaten is silent for a moment… "Sometimes the princess is right under your nose…" he says quietly. 

For a moment I hold my breath… does he know about my past life?? How could he know?? "Wh-what did you say…?" I ask nervously. 

"Nothing… something stupid Minako said a few days ago…" Yaten replies. 

It's then I realize it wasn't ME he meant when he made that Princess comment… but then who was it?? I look back at Chibi-Chibi… who's once again sleeping peacefully. Where DID she come from? I wonder again. "Is Seiya still there? Or did you tie him up somewhere?" I ask. 

Yaten lets out a sharp laugh, "Maybe we SHOULD do that… what do you think, Taiki?! Think we should tie Seiya up?" He said. I could hear a muffled laugh in the background from Taiki… and Seiya asking for the phone back. "Sorry, Usagi… we have to get to work… good-bye," Yaten says, and hangs up the phone. I stare at the receiver for a moment, then finally cradle it. 

I look once more at the picture on my dresser, "Mamo-chan… where ARE you!" I hear a small patter of padded feet enter my room, and look towards the doorway. There stands a small, black cat… with a crescent moon on her forehead. "Luna…" I begin, "What wrong?" 

"Nothing," she begins. "I'm worried about YOU, though," she continues. 

"Why?" I ask 

"I know you miss Mamoru… but you have more important things to concern yourself with, Usagi. You have Galaxia to contend with. You cannot afford to be depressed!" She says. I have to admit, she's right. But Luna usually is! She's very wise… for a cat. And somehow I have a feeling that her -- and Artemis's -- current feline forms are just a disguise. I think there's more to them, but what, exactly? I don't know. I yawn loudly. "Go to sleep, Usagi-chan. Stop worrying about Mamoru… I'm sure he can take care of himself." 

I nod. I AM very tired. I turn out the lights, and curl up beside Chibi-Chibi. 

NEXT: Hotaru


	8. Hotaru

****

HOTARU

I smile as I watch Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. They are with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Ami is talking to Taiki about school, and Minako is talking to Yaten about everything BUT school. Haurka and Seiya eye each other warily. It is not hard to see that they do not like each other. 

They do not see me now, nor have they seen me recently. But I am always watching them. They are my dearest friends… they are my only friends. For all I have done in the past, I feel I must apologize. But they have already forgiven me. Will I ever forgive myself? I shiver as I remember. I remember my death… the day Hotaru Tomoe died… and I remember my re-birth... the day Sailor Saturn was TRULY born. 

It was when I first became friends with Usagi, and she, in turn, introduced me to her own friends. At this time, an unwanted guest slowly made her presence known within me. My body had been taken over by a creature known only as Mistress 9. Using my body, she unleashed the powers I had not yet been able to develop while I lived. The powers of Sailor Saturn. 

I watched through my own eyes as Mistress 9 tried to kill everyone I loved. I watched as she tried to bring about The Silence that would consume the Earth. I watched, feeling helpless. I could not do anything to stop the destruction. I was not in control of my own body! How that feels is indescribable! Complete and utter helplessness! Such power! It overwhelmed me! 

I fought to gain control of my own body, but I could not stop Mistress 9! I could not stop her from taking all those lives! I could not stop her from trying to resurrect the ultimate evil known only as Pharaoh 90. 

If it had not been for the Sailor Soldiers, this Earth would not exist… and it would have been MY fault! 

It was not until the Sailor Soldiers weakened Mistress 9 that I was finally able to overpower her. In killing Mistress 9, however, I destroyed my own body. 

As a spirit, I saw the vortex waiting. The vortex to my final destination. Sailor Moon tried to stop me. I could not let her. My desitny had lead to this. Without a word, I jumped in to the vortex. Usagi jumped in after me. 

When Usagi emerged, my spirit had taken the form of a baby. I still do not understand how this happened, nor do I wish to understand. 

For almost two years, I have lived as a child. I have had visions. Even before Sailor Moon became Eternal Sailor Moon, I knew that was her destiny. I knew the time had come for Sailor Saturn to awaken once more. 

My body has aged rapidly in the last few months, and I am now a fully grown teenager. Once again, I am Sailor Saturn. Yes... my friends call me Hotaru. But I understand in my heart that Hotaru died a long time ago. Only Sailor Saturn remains now. 

What does the future hold for the senshi? What does it hold for ME? I have seen things. Things that should only be seen by one who has lived a long time, and witnessed the world changing before her eyes... and even though I appear to be only 16, I am much older. 

Who are our real enemies? Haruka believes it is the Star Soldiers, but I know better. It is not THEM whom we need to fear. It is not even Galaxia. It is a stronger power. A power known only as Chaos. 

Although one considers Chaos a state of disarray, it is a very real, very physical being. All evil creatures... such as Pharaoh 90… are it's children... and Galaxia is merely it's Avatar. Everything destructive is of its doing. It even created the devil itself. 

I cannot tell my friends this. They must find out on their own. It is best that they concern themselves with one creature at a time. Galaxia is their main target now… and so I shall let them believe -- until it is time for them to know the truth. 

Do not ask me how I know all this… for I do not comprehend it myself. But it is what I have seen. It is the prelude to the great rebirth. Not the rebirth of a person, or creature… but of a world. A planet. A Universe. Only one child can bring about this rebirth. A child who is, in actuality, an angel. A child who is the embodiment of tranquillity, peace, love... and serenity. But to bring about this rebirth, something must die first. 

"Hotaru-chan!" A voice calls out to me, and my thoughts are quickly disrupted by the cheerful shouts of Usagi Tsukino -- Princess Serenity. I smile and wave at her. She runs to me quickly. "Wow! Where have you been?? We haven't seen you in … like… forever!" she says. 

"I am always here," I reply. I look at this beautiful girl. I see in her eyes what her true destiny is. SHE is the chosen one. SHE is the one who will bring about the rebirth. I cannot tell her this, however. Let her live her present life in peace… for in the near future, she will grow up faster then ever. 

NEXT: Setsuna


	9. Setsuna

****

SETSUNA

I smile to myself as I watch Hotaru go off with Usagi, and the others. They do not know I am here – except, perhaps, with the exception of Hotaru. She knows many things. 

These girls are my friends, though I am much older then they are. For even though I have the appearance of a 20 year old, I am as old as time itself. I am the immortal guardian of the space/time gates. I am Sailor Pluto. 

I was here when this Universe was created – and shall remain here until the Universe dies. 

I am content to stay in the background, for anything I do may radically alter the time line. My job is to prevent such a thing. It is a lonely job. I do not have much time for my friends, or to find love – not that it would matter anyway, for my one love I cannot have. 

Prince Endymion is destined to be with Princess Serenity. To interfere in their lives would mean to interfere in the future – and to interfere in their future would be to cause the destruction of our world… for it is directly due to Endymion and Serenity that the future exists. 

Unfortunately, although Endymion and Serenity know their destiny (due to a visit from the future by a young child known as Chibi-Usa), they do not quite understand the implications of their actions here in the present. The actions that will create Crystal Tokyo can only be understood by me… for I have been there. I have watched the great battle… and the great re-birth… with my own eyes. 

I watch the young soldiers before me. Their happiness I cannot share, for soon I must return to my post – and watch everything begin again. Once more the battle will be fought, once more my heart will break as Endymion and Serenity marry. Once more, they will give birth to a girl by the name of Chibi-usa… and once more, this child will travel into the past and confront a 14 year old girl named Usagi -- her future mother. 

And so it will continue, time forever repeating itself – and me forever at my post. I will watch, from a distance, a life I can only dream of having. But then, being the guardian of the gates, I do not have the precious time that I protect to dream. 

I look away from my friends, and shed a small tear. For I know something they do not. I know Mamoru never made it to the American University he wished to attend. His plane was captured by Galaxia. He fought her bravely, but to no avail. She ripped the Star Seed from his body, and left him to die. I know when Usagi finds this out, she will be devastated! 

But Usagi needs to gather her strength. We will not be able to help her in this battle. And when we are gone, it will be a perilous time for our universe. Everything will rely on Usagi and her inner strength. Many things will happen, and without the other senshi and myself to guide her, she may give up hope! If she does, then all is lost, for it will be this moment, when she is battling Galaxia, that the fate of the Universe is decided! I can only hope that when Usagi is on her own, she will have the strength to carry on. 

It is only Usagi that can bring back Mamoru… and this she MUST do! Or else the future will never exist! 

I close my eyes, and soon I am back in the mists of time - guarding the gates once more. I see around me everything that is happening… everywhere… at any time. It would be enough to drive one insane, but I am used to it. I am used to being helpless to prevent tragedies, deaths, or other unspeakable horrors. As I said before, it is not my place to interfere. The world must go on as if I was not watching it. Everything that happens, MUST happen. There is a reason for all things, though many would disagree. Many who have lost loves, children, relatives, would say "it didn't have to happen," But I can only give one response – for the future to exist, sacrifices must be made. Everything happens for a reason. 

NEXT: Galaxia


	10. Galaxia

****

GALAXIA

"Tin Cat!" I call my newest Animamate to me. 

"Yes, Galaxia-sama?!" She replies as she bows. Loyalty. I appreciate loyalty. 

"Have you made any progress on finding the Star Seed yet?" I ask 

"No, Galaxia-sama… Lead Crow is hindering my efforts! I think she is keeping something from me!" 

I slam my fist on the arm of the throne, "Well, find out what it is, Tin Cat! I do not have time for you two to be fooling around… DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I must find THE Star Seed!! It is the only thing that can prevent me from taking what is rightfully mine! I must find it… and DESTROY it!" 

"Y-yes, Galaxia-sama!" Tin Cat bows respectively, and hurries off to do her job. 

I clench my fists. I have had FOUR Sailor Animamates… two I have killed already for disappointing me. Now I see I will soon have to kill Lead Crow. I curse silently. Oddly enough, I do not WISH to kill Lead Crow. 

There was a time… a long time ago… when I did not wish to kill ANYBODY! No… I was stupid then! I thought I could save the galaxy! And it got me no where! Now, for all my sacrifices, the galaxy OWES me! 

I remember when I was once known as the Legendary Golden Sailor Senshi! I remember when the spirit of Chaos ran rampant throughout the Universe. I TRIED to stop it! How foolish of me! I close my eyes and remember: 

_I held my sword close, and kneeled as I looked up to the sky. Slowly, I removed my own Star Seed from my body, "Fly away, my star. The Light of Hope! To a place where Chaos cannot find you! Find the soldier of Love and Justice! She will bring you back to me! She will heal me when the time comes…" _

My Star Seed DID escape Chaos. But I could not. 

It was time to seal Chaos... forever... to protect the galaxy from the evil!! And so I did the only thing I COULD do! I sealed Chaos within MYSELF! 

But… what did I really do? After defeating Chaos, what did I get? NOTHING! There were still wars, and planets were still destroyed in battles beyond comprehension! 

But what happens when a planet is under siege? -- People turn against each other… friends become enemies!! Mass hysteria! Fear! Anger! The inhabitants commit unspeakable crimes – and all to save THEMSELVES!! It is the EMBODIMENT of chaos! And I witnessed this all first hand when I destroyed the StarLights' planet! 

During all this, though, the REAL Chaos began destroying my body! And it still destroys my body now! Yet it has also merged with me and made me stronger! 

In my stupidity, I thought I was the only one who could save the galaxy! But NO MORE!! I have sacrificed enough! I have sacrificed my body, and soul! Now, the galaxy OWES me! For everything I have done, and everything I have lost! I WILL get what is rightfully mine! It was I who tried to create a future for this galaxy! Now, I deserve something for my efforts!! 

I feel Chaos getting stronger inside me! It is a wonderful feeling! 

If I cannot find my Star Seed, then I shall take the Star Seeds of the other Sailor Soldiers! I already have the Earth Soldier's Star Seed. He was not much of a challenge to me! The great Endymion! I had heard of his fighting skills…. And I had laughed in his face! He was so easy to kill! I smiled as I watched him fade away! Pathetic fool! 

But, I know there is ONE being who's Star Seed shines brighter then the others… the Princess of the Moon… the soldier of love and justice! Perhaps my Star Seed has found her! But where is she?! 

I sigh, and remove my golden helmet, allowing my long hair to cascade down… red at the bottom, and golden at the top. 

I look around my throne room slowly… I sense something. 

Without warning, an odd reddish light passes in front of me, "What is that?!" I stand up from my throne… but the light is gone. "Could it be…? The Light of Hope? Is it… trying to communicate with me?!" Suddenly, I have a vision of a child! A child… small… with reddish hair. An odd glow surrounds her. I hear only one word: 'Chibi'. 

I shake my head. Even if my Star Seed HAS found the Soldier of love and justice, I do not wish to be healed any longer! I will simply destroy the Star Seed! 

_"No... you must not! You are a Sailor Senshi! The Star Seed is your very essence! You must not destroy it!!"_

What was that?! A voice! MY voice! A shadow... of my former self! NO!! I will not allow that weak Golden Senshi to emerge again! She failed in her mission! She does not DESERVE to live! 

I have merged with Chaos! And it is Chaos with whom I shall stay! 

Suddenly, an odd sadness fills me, and I feel a wetness on my cheek. I push away the odd feeling, and quickly wipe the wetness off my face. What is that wetness? A… tear…?? IMPOSSIBLE! I have not cried for a thousand years! Those emotions died when Chaos took over! 

I quickly place my golden helmet on my head again, and stare into the emptiness of the throne room. 

_"Lonely… it is so lonely in here!"_ It is that voice again! The voice of the dead Golden Senshi! But somehow, I do not think it is the throne room that she is speaking of. 

"Galaxia-sama!" a voice calls out, snapping me from my thoughts. I look angrily at the interruption. 

"What is it, Tin Cat…?!" I ask coldly. 

"There is something you must see!" Tin Cat says, and holds out a book to me. 

"What is this?" I ask. 

"It is Aluminum Siren's diary! Inside, it has the true identities of the Sailor Senshi! And… the Moon Princess!" 

I grab the diary from Tin Cat, "Where did you find this?!" I ask her. 

"It was in Lead Crow's desk…" Tin Cat smiles mischievously. 

"So.. she WAS keeping something from us after all! Very well!! Find the Sailor Soldiers… and bring them to me! Do what you like with Lead Crow… I do not care! You may take care of her!" I say, and go back to my throne. 

Tin Cat bows gracefully, and leaves. Yes… very soon, I will get what is owed to me! It is time for the battle to begin! 

END


End file.
